


♦ Can't I Even Dream?

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Smut, Yotsuba Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t kiss; it was more like breathing each other’s air, being as close as physics allowed them to. Sometimes Light wished they could just freeze the world and stay in a moment forever, just enjoying their own company and that instant when their bodies were in perfect synchrony, hips meeting at every precise thrust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ Can't I Even Dream?

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time I have tried to write some Lawlight porn, yay! c: What do you guys think, was it any good? Hope you all like it! :D

“L, please, faster, yes!” Light pleaded, his body on fire as he tried to slam his hips even harder against that of his lover’s. They had been doing this for a while now and L knew exactly which buttons to push to get Light riled up to the point in which he would be begging with the full force of his lungs, nails scratching the dark haired man’s back.

As an answer, L slowed his pace even more, making Light whine in protest. “I want this to last,” he whispered in his ear, hitting his prostate dead on, the younger throwing his head back in both pleasure and frustration. “We both know it is incredibly easy to make you reach climax when you’re this desperate,” the detective reminded him, immediately lowering his head to lick at Light’s neck.

Squirming, the brown haired forced his eyes open. “If you continue to be this slow, I’m afraid I will only get to climax next year,” he berated, the words being followed by a moan as L’s teeth grazed his skin ever so slightly, proving that he was indeed the perverted tease Light quite often accused him of being.

Just as Light was about to tell himself he wouldn’t get anything else from L for the moment, the taller man pulled away from his neck and smirked with the corner of his lips and picked Light up from the bed, slamming him against the wall with a show of strength he rarely provided, but never failed to make Light even more turned on.

He huffed as his back met the coldness, his legs automatically wrapping themselves around L’s waist as his mouth was thoroughly attacked by L’s tongue and teeth in a rough kiss. And that felt so much better. Although Light enjoyed when they had sex gently, there were days when he just needed L to be rough with him and do exactly what he was doing now: thrusting deep inside him with all of his might.

“Yes, yes!” Light moaned once his lips were released. They were inside their room at L’s floor, so the brown haired barely even tried to hold his sounds in, what with it being almost impossible for another member of the Task Force to hear them. No one knew about them yet, and Light hated having to hide their relationship for the moment. However, it also meant that, when they were finally alone inside an isolated room, they knew no boundaries.

The more verbal incentive Light let out, the faster L moved, and Light could never get tired of reminding himself that he was the one doing this to him; that he was the one L had decided to open up and show his real self to. Such knowledge made the younger man burry his fingers in L’s hair and pull him closer to his lips.

They didn’t kiss; it was more like breathing each other’s air, being as close as physics allowed them to. Sometimes Light wished they could just freeze the world and stay in a moment forever, just enjoying their own company and that instant when their bodies were in perfect synchrony, hips meeting at every precise thrust.

Feeling his orgasm starting to form at the pit of his stomach, Light closed the distance between their lips, demanding everything L had to give him. And L answered in kind, tongue exploring Light’s mouth as if they hadn’t spent the early hours of the night before just making out, teeth biting down on Light’s bottom lip as if he just couldn’t get enough of him.

And that was the thing; neither of them could. Light didn’t remember how his life used to function without L anymore. Everything is like a blur, with missing pieces he didn’t even care if he never saw again. Because he was happy; for once in his life, Light was in fact happy with his life, and he wouldn’t trade that for anything in the world.

L’s fingertips dancing on the tip of his forgotten erection brought Light back to the present, a small scream leaving the back of his throat. Slightly, he pulled away from his lover, placing their foreheads together as he tried to focus on memorizing the exact facial expressions L made just for him, the way his breath hitched whenever Light let out a new sound.

The mixed sensations finally became too much and, snapping his hips down as fast as he could, Light came in L’s hand as he stroked him, the younger’s mouth hanging open while he tried to find his voice without any kind of success. L joined him seconds later, a mutter of Light’s name falling from his lips as he did.

For a few seconds, they just stood there, trying to catch their breaths and failing almost miserably, in Light’s case. L placed kisses all over his collar bone while he waited for him to come down from his high, gentle caresses that were everything Light could ask for after the harsh orgasm L always managed to pull out of him.

“You are perfect,” the detective told him once he deemed Light centered enough. And of course his previously red cheeks got even redder with the comment, forcing the brown-eyed to look down, his fingers playing with the lower locks of L’s hair, mainly the ones that reached his neck.

Every time after they had sex, L always whispered words of praise at him, and although Light was used to hearing most of them, when it came from L they sounded completely different and he actually cared enough to store them for later. He laid his head against L’s shoulder as the older carried them over to the bed and pulled out of him slowly, a small shiver running up Light’s spine.

As gentle as ever, the dark-eyed man cleaned him up before lying by his side, Light automatically getting himself comfortable against his body, L’s fingers slowly sliding against his shoulder. Light treasured every moment he spent with L nowadays, but the silence after they had just finished having sex was probably one of his favorites.

Because it wasn’t awkward or anything like that. No, in fact, it was reassuring. It showed that they were familiar enough with each other not to need using words to communicate. Those were the days when Light slept the most peacefully, the main reason being that he could be sure that, when he woke up, L would be there to greet him with a kiss.

Just before falling asleep, Light wished that never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com c:
> 
> I also take requests there. :3


End file.
